La Hoguera
by Hermione-Kagamine
Summary: Universo alterno. Cuando la incapacidad del ser humano por aceptar lo que es diferente se muestra, se puede llegar a obtener mucha crueldad.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la WB

No parejas.

Siento el fuego a mi alrededor, se siente por todas partes, el calor es sofocante casi me ahoga, pero aun así no tengo la suerte de perder el conocimiento. Alcanzo a mirar a mis Lados y veo a mis mejores amigos en mis mismas condiciones, sorprendentemente están calmados, aunque por dentro seguramente estarán agonizando igual que yo. Seré sincera estoy aterrada y quiero llorar porque, quien no lo estaría si se encontrara en esta situación. Mis manos me arden y siento la sangre correr por mi cara, los golpes que tengo son bastante dolorosos, sobre todo el de mi ojo izquierdo.

Al frente la gente observa y escucho a un hombre bajito enfundado en una túnica decir unas palabras pero sinceramente no las entiendo, es una especie de cantico aterrador. Veo que hay niños viéndome a mí y a mis compañeros y me sorprende que sus padres lo permitan. Una punzada en mi cien izquierda me saca de mis pensamientos, un fino rio de sangre desciende desde ahí. Intento llevarme las manos a la cara pero recuerdo que las tengo atadas.

El fuego se acerca lentamente y empieza a quemar las puntas del vestido que tengo puesto. Lloro y detrás escucho gritar a otras mujeres y a algunos hombres. Yo también quiero gritar pero es como si tuviera un nudo atado en la garganta que impide que se escape el más mínimo quejido de ella. El fuego se hace más fuerte y en frente de mi observo como un hombre me sonríe sádicamente para proceder a introducir una nueva antorcha en el circulo en donde estoy.

Las ataduras de mis pies y manos me duelen e impiden que la sangre corra libre por mis venas, el humo que llega a mis nariz es vomitivo, huele a sangre y a carne quemada, pero no como si se estuviera asando algún animal, no, se alcanza a percibir la diferencia porque no es carne de algún conejo o algún cerdo, es carne humana. Los agonizantes llantos de las personas que están a mi alrededor me producen una especie de angustia porque sé que sufren, y lo peor, se que pronto me tocara sufrir así, sentiré que mi carne es quemada y como cada lengua de fuego recorre mi cuerpo calcinándolo a su paso.

El fuego se acerca más a mi vestido y empieza a subir por el tronco al que estoy atada, pareciera que se acerca lentamente como disfrutando de lo que va a hacer, que lo que quiere hacer es verme sufrir antes de terminar con su tarea. El sudor recorre mi cara mezclándose con mi sangre y un pequeño hilo llega a mis labios. Es asqueroso, tiene gusto a algo metálico con agua de salada, realmente horrible. Giro mi cabeza para observar de nuevo a mis amigos, pero no los veo, el fuego me tiene rodeada en un pequeño círculo y por primera vez desde que esta pesadilla empezó me siento realmente rodeada, porque sé que en verdad es el fin y no volveré a ver aquellos ojos verdes y azules, que no podre volver a correr por la aldea con aquellos chicos.

Y fue justo cuando pensaba eso que lo escuche, el primer grito de los labios de mi pelirrojo amigo y sentí que se me partía el alma cuando se repetía una y otra vez, la realidad me callo en sima al escuchar también los gritos de Harry y de nuevo otra fractura fue lo que sufrieron mi corazón y mi alma. No pude evitarlo y un llanto más fuerte y lastimero salió de mis labios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasaba esto a nosotros? No teníamos la culpa de ser diferentes ¡No la tenemos maldita sea!

Y grite yo también, grite por lo que pudo ser y no será, grite por la injusticia de este mundo y la crueldad del hombre al no aceptar a los que son diferentes, al placer con el que dañan a los que no entienden, grite por la época en la que me toco vivir y grite sobre todo porque me separaban de mis amigos, de mi familia, de todo. Me arrebatan la vida de la forma más cruel posible, cada segundo que pasa siento como la vida se me va. Realmente es aterrador como se puede llegar a sufrir tanto en este mundo.

Parece ser que le fuego se canso de divertirse con migo y se acerca mas y mas, el calor es insoportable siento como si hasta mi sangre me quemara, y mi cabello empieza a arder y grito más fuerte y el dolor aumenta, mi cabeza arde y mis heridas me punzan, escucho a las personas pedir clemencia y ayuda, las marcas que nos hicieron a todos en las manos en forma de cruz son las que más me arden porque nos pusieron unas extrañas hiervas en ellas.

Los gritos de mis amigos se han apagado y eso me hace pensar lo peor, pero tengo la esperanza de que estén en un lugar mejor y que puedan dejar de sufrir. Mis esperanzas mueren cuando de nuevo escucho que de sus gargantas se escapan gritos desgarradores, recuerdo que cuando nos despedimos Harry nos dijo que éramos lo mejor que le había pasado y Ron decir que nos veríamos en el paraíso o quizás en otra vida, yo solo los abrase y les dije que ellos eran mi familia y que los quería demasiado y entonces cuando los tres nos abrazamos fue cuando se abrió la puerta del pequeño calabozo en donde nos tenían encerrados.

Sé que está por llegar el final, mis cuerpo arde en llamas y tengo la sensación de mis huesos se hacen cenizas y que la sangre deja de circular por mis venas, pensar que lo que hacíamos Harry, ron y yo era brujería me parece la mayor sandez del mundo, lo que nosotros hacíamos era algo mágico, no era algo malo, no, era algo maravilloso y solo porque no todos lo podían hacer no quería decir que somos malas persona.

Por fin mis ojos se cierran y el dolor es insoportable y mientras grito de la forma más aterradora que jamás habría imaginado que haría, mi alma se escapa de mi cuerpo mientras mis huesos se rompen y mi carne es consumida, y cuando mi corazón se para y deja de latir es cuando por fin mi sufrimiento termina.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con que dos personas me miran, al verme despierta me sonríen y me ayudan a levantarme y los tres juntos caminamos, no se a donde me dirijo pero sé que con ellos iría hasta el final del mundo, porque bueno somos hechiceros ¿no? Y como no hay muchos de nosotros debemos mantenernos juntos al fin y al cabo abra algún día que vivamos felices y no terminemos en la hoguera.

Espero que si alguien llega hasta aquí pueda compartir su opinión conmigo.


End file.
